


Wrong Time Right Place

by angelskuuipo



Category: Nine Lives of Chloe King (TV)
Genre: Episode 1.6 Nothing Compares 2 U, Episode Tag, F/M, GFY, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian wasn’t going to let Chloe go again without some sort of explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Time Right Place

**Author's Note:**

> I caved. I tried to talk myself out of writing this and ~~I’m sure it will be addressed in the show eventually, but I got impatient~~. This is obviously AU now and, honestly, I like my version better. :) This is a tag to episode 1.6. Thanks be to Elisabeth for the beta.
> 
> Originally posted to my journal on July 30, 2011.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brian watched Chloe walk away from him- _again_ \- and thought about letting her go for all of two seconds before he started after her. He had never had to work so hard to get a girl before, but something about Chloe King spoke to him. He wasn’t going to give her up without a fight.

“Chloe!” he called out just before he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

Her free hand came up and he could have sworn he saw claws before she blinked through her tears and dropped her hand. Had her eyes just changed color?

“Please let me go, Brian,” she said softly, her head turning away from him.

“No. Not until you tell me why falling in love with me scares you so much. Am I that repulsive?”

Chloe’s head came up and she looked at him with those eyes that he could so easily get lost in. They were shiny and over-bright with tears and her face was turning red and little splotchy from crying, but she was still one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. The urge to kiss her was strong, but he pushed it away. That’s what had caused this latest mess in the first place.

“No! You’re on the opposite end of the spectrum from repulsive. You…you’re perfect,” she mumbled.

Brian loosened his hold on her arm and slid his fingers down to entwine with hers. Chloe looked down at their joined hands and he heard her stifle a sob.

“Talk to me, Chloe,” he nearly begged.

“I can’t.”

He closed his eyes and prayed for patience. “I just want to understand. I know you feel something for me. Hell, complete strangers can tell there’s something between us. Why are you fighting it?”

She mumbled something he couldn’t make out and he gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

“I didn’t catch that.”

Chloe nibbled on her lower lip then finally said, “I don’t want you to die.”

Brian blinked. “Okay. Not planning to anytime soon. What’s that got to do with anything?”

She swallowed and looked everywhere but at him. “The first and only other guy I ever kissed died, like, the next day. I’m not too keen on repeating that.”

He chuckled in disbelief, but it died quickly when she looked at him with wounded eyes.

“Chloe…you can’t possibly believe you had anything to do with that,” he pointed out reasonably.

“You don’t know that,” she said almost inaudibly. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“But I’m trying to learn,” he said.

She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. As she let it out, she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him for a long moment then said, “The day I met you was my 16th birthday and my life took a serious turn into the Twilight Zone. There are things happening to me that I don’t understand, people wanting to hurt me or for me to do things for them, and then there’s you. And all you want is me, which is beyond amazing and not a little terrifying, because no one’s ever looked at me like that before. And you’re sweet and gorgeous and wonderful and…normal and I feel so good when I’m with you, but I don’t think I can have you and it breaks my heart.”

Her voice broke on the last word and she started crying again. Brian reflexively wrapped his arms around her and she clung to him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and thought about what she’d said. He still didn’t have any details, but maybe they would come in time. He could work with what she’d told him. Wait. People were trying to hurt her? What? Before he could dwell another thought pushed to the forefront.

Holy crap, she was only sixteen! He’d known she was younger than him, but not by that much. Granted, three years didn’t mean all that much in the long run, but right now? Nothing could happen. He closed his eyes and held her a little closer. Right then. Just friends for the next two years. Chloe King was going to be the death of him, but he really thought she’d be worth it.

Chloe slowly pulled away with a sniff. Brian let her go and reached into his jacket, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to her. She took it with a small smile and wiped her eyes. “I must look horrible,” she said wryly.

He ran his thumb over her cheek. “You’re beautiful,” he said honestly. When she opened her mouth respond, he went on, “I won’t push for more right now, Chloe, but I don’t want to lose you. I trusted you enough to tell you about my mom. Hopefully, you’ll come to trust me that much too, that you’ll feel comfortable to tell me anything. No matter how bizarre.”

She stared at him a little helplessly. “I want to, Brian. I really do, but I haven’t even told my mother and to drag you into this mess…I’m not ready to take responsibility for that.”

He was a little offended that she thought he couldn’t take care of himself, but maybe that wasn’t what she was saying. “I know I said I wouldn’t push, and I won’t, much. But can you give me even a little hint?”

Chloe looked at him with such yearning and despair that he almost told her to never mind. Before he could she said, “I feel like Harry Potter.”

He blinked at her. “You’re a boy wizard?”

She grinned fleetingly at him. “No, but there are some that think I’m supposed to be their savior and I haven’t got a clue about why or how. Much like Harry for most of the books. It’s all about learning as I go.”

Well that just made him all the more curious, but he’d made a promise. Finally, he nodded. “Okay. I’ll back off for now; just keep in mind that I’m here for you like you have been for me. We’ll figure something out. Don’t walk away from me, Chloe. Please.”

She bit her lip then nodded. He let out a sigh of relief and pulled her in for another hug. “I really want to kiss you right now,” she mumbled into his chest.

Brian groaned. “You’re killing me, Chloe.”

She moved out of his embrace and wrapped her arms around herself. “I know and I’m so sorry. I don’t mean to be so…” she trailed off, one hand flailing as she tried to find the right word.

“Schizophrenic?” he offered even as he took off his tuxedo jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

She gave him a half-hearted glare. “Harsh, but maybe a little valid. I feel like I’m two different people lately. I’ll try not to tease.”

He gave her a crooked grin. “I don’t mind so much.”

She returned it, but said seriously, “It’s not fair to either of us and I don’t want to be mean like that.”

Brian took her hand and marveled for a moment about how perfectly they fit together. They started walking and he said, “As long as I get to spend some time with you, I can deal with the UST.”

Chloe blushed and looked away with a smile on her face. It was such an innocent gesture that underscored his earlier thought that she wasn’t legal yet and helped harden his resolve.

They didn’t say anything more as he walked her home, but that was alright because she never let go of his hand. She did kiss him on the cheek before she went inside and promised to call him. Brian figured that was a pretty decent end to what had been a very crazy night.

As he drove home he realized there was one thing he could say with certainty: His life had been anything but boring since he met Chloe King.

-30-


End file.
